The World Doesn't Revolve Around You
by JadeElephant
Summary: Hermione finds herself in the shoes of the lone hero, a place that she has never before found herself. What will happen when she runs into her old enemy Draco Malfoy? Will they help each other or end up killing each other?


**Hi! So this is my first story that anyone besides me has read sooo be nice! :D but please R&R truthfully! :) Hope you like it!**

**This takes place after Hogwarts by the way.**

**enjoy!**

Hermione knew that something was not quite right. She stepped through the archway as the moon filtered down through the trees in patches and blobs.  
"This would have been so much easier if Harry and Ron were still here" she thought aloud to herself. She found herself reminiscing about all the fun they used to have on adventures just like this one. But Hermione was never the hero, at times she was the one being saved. Even though she put off a calm, self assured, confident air, Hermione Granger was still scared to do this alone.

Thinking back to where this all started, Hermione wished that her time turner hadn't been broken, or she would go back in time and prevent her best friends from getting on the train first. All she could see in her mind was the image of the down slamming shut and the train disappearing. Hermione had been tracking them for days, with little to show for it. Now she found herself at an ancient, almost Celtic, archway in the middle of the thick forests of Europe. She wasn't even sure which country she was in anymore.

The archway looked tribal, almost as if the person who made it was doing so hastily to complete the piece quicker. Were they too trying to find someone they cared about? Or maybe they just wanted to escape. Either way, Hermione knew what it was. It was a portal.  
She didn't know where it led, how it did so or where it came from. She just knew that they had been appearing spontaneously over the years in the world, but there were only 2 known in existence currently, and only one of which was the location known.  
Hermione had used all of her wit and charm to scrounge up enough details about the archway to understand a semblance of where it was. When that was done, she set out to find it, and hopefully find her friends.

Hermione looked down at her watch, forgetting that its battery had died earlier. Looking up at the moon, she estimated it was almost midnight and soon the portal would open. In that instant, she would have to jump though the portal to get to her friends.

When she had described the characteristics of how the train had vanished, Headmistress McGonagall had suggested her looking into these portals, and that they might lead to the same place. The type of magic that they were thought to use was very similar to what Hermione had experienced at the train station.

"But I don't think that's the best way to go around finding Potter and Weasley, . We'll get the order together and start a search team to find them"  
But Hermione knew that that would take far too long, and to many wizards had been lost that way, so she set off on her own, gathering up scraps of information as she went like a vulture scanning the ground for fresh carrion.

A high-pitched ringing broke her from her trance and she quickly gathered her things up and stared through the archway to the forest on the other side. For a moment, nothing happened, but then, as suddenly as the ringing had started; the archway was filled with a pale silvery veil and clouded the view to the other side.

Hermione took a deep breath and plunged through to the other side of the archway. But before her feet could touch the soft topsoil again, she was hurling through time and space, being twisted inside out and upside down.

And then, it stopped.

Hermione sat up groaning, recognizing her newly acquired headache. She looked around; this wasn't anywhere she recognized, everything looked off color and slightly misty, as if it wasn't really there.

A little ways off, maybe 10 feet, Hermione saw a lump that could have been a body. Praying that it wasn't a dead one, she creped over and turned the motionless figure over. She inhaled sharply and she instantly knew, there was no mistaking it, the blond hair, the clothes, the figure was none other than Draco Malfoy.


End file.
